pacthesismediafandomcom-20200214-history
Rose Urwin
Apperence She has Pale blue eyes and ash brown hair, Rose wardrobe can be changed from certain events. Personaility She's naturally independent and strong-willed and sometimes hot-headed. A bit of a tomboy but still somewhat of a fair maiden at heart. She has a strong sense of right and wrong. Background The player character of Kingdom Days Sim Date. The long lost Princess of the Lunar Kingdom. Before she became princess she lived in an orphanage, until one day a ball went over the fence of her orphanage. She gave the ball back to a young boy named Lewis a servant to the king and queen of the Lunar Kingdom. He asked her his name but she said she doesn't have one and can't have one until her new mommy and daddy come and give her one. He then asked if she could come and play with him but she said she can't until her new mommy and daddy come and ger her. It turned out that she was the long lost daughter of the royal family in Lunar Kingdom. Her parents would have never found her if wasn't for the boy she met. He became her personal servent. War broke out causing many kingdoms to panic and start attacking each other. Rose kingdom was under attack by Cesathis's soldiars. She escaped with Lewis, of course she had to leave behind her parents and kingdom behind. They came across a small kingdom they knocked on the door to be answered by Sir Joseph Knight the youngest king in the country. His kingdom was called Hepcatsis. At first, Joseph tried to kick them out but Lewis quick thinking made up an offer to have Rose marry Joseph untiing the two kingdoms. After that they lived in a small cottage in the west of town. Where Lewis and Rose have a small argument. The next day Lewis got Rose a new dress to wear. Lewis convinced Rose to visit her soon to be husband even though she didn't want to, only to find Joseph to be gone. This is where the player now has control and decided who Rose falls in love with. On the sixtenth day ,there is a cut scene where Rose meets Allix her father's personal servent. Who had been looking out looking for the two going kingdom to kingdom. He informs them that Rose's parents are safe thanks to another kingdom. He also tells them about how he was captured a few times but managed to get away. He then leaves to go back and inform Rose's parents that she was alright. This is also when Joseph returns. The wedding day. Joseph comes in to Rose's cottage to give her wedding dress. and to tell her that he will take her back to her kingdom, since it wasn't being invaded. He didn't want to force her in to something she doesn't want to do. He then leaves back to the church waiting for Ros'se dcsision. Endings * Lewis Ending: Lewis tell Rose the truth that Rose's parents weren't her real parents but his parents. After meeting her that one day he asked his parents to adopt her but because of the country's rule that royal families are only allowed one child, any evidence that Lewis was the prince was destroyed and Rose became the one child. On the wedding day if you persuaded Lewis and have reached the max level of hearts with him then Rose will tell him that Joseph said she didn't have to marry him anymore. Instead, the player can chose the option " I'm sure, Lewis. Because I would rather be with you". Lewis will confess that he had been in love with Rose even though she was engaged to Joseph. After that ,the two marry and managed to get back their kingdom. They had a daughter named Lillian. * Ian Ending: Ian will inform Rose that he is from Cesathis, the kingdom that attacked hers. He tells her that Ceathis cause the war. He tells her that the reason he was there was to kill anyone who was high authority which ment her. Rose asked why he didn't kill her when they first met and he said because he thought she was interesting which was a mistake but he was lald he did it. But he was going to have to return to his kingdom, even though he was tired of serving her Quotes Trivia * When Rose and Lewis were younger, Rose dropped her show in to the river and made Lewis jump in to retreive it but couldn't find it. Lewis got a fever after that. * Rose doesn't like the color pink and would prefer to wear pants to dresses * Rose and Lewis use to read books together. * Category:Character